plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombot's Wrath
Crazy |Tribe = Science Gargantuar Trick |Abilities = Do 3 damage. If there is a Zombie in every lane, this does double damage. |Rarity = Premium - Rare |Flavor Text = Dr. Zomboss believes that there's no problem that can't be solved by a giant robot.}} Zombot's Wrath is a premium rare zombie trick card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Crazy class. It costs 3 to play, and its ability deals 3 damage to a selected Plant or the Plant Hero, however if there is a Zombie in every lane on the field, it deals 6 damage to the selected target instead. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribes:' Science Gargantuar Trick *'Ability:' Do 3 damage. If there is a Zombie in every lane, this does double damage. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description Dr. Zomboss believes that there's no problem that can't be solved by a giant robot. Strategies With Normally, Zombot's Wrath is a more expensive and less cost-effective version of Bungee Plumber. Its use is relatively similar: The player can use it to destroy potentially dangerous plants like Sunflower, Pea Pod and Doubled Mint, or use it to deliver the killing blow and/or bait out the enemy hero's Super-Block Meter block. If the player is using Z-Mech, it is wise to combine Zombot's Wrath with Gargologist as it becomes much more cost effective, able to deal 3 damage for 1 . This effectively makes Zombot's Wrath a direct upgrade to Bungee Plumber as long as a Gargologist stays on the field. The card's secondary effect can potentially make it one of the most powerful straight damage option in the entire game, but it is balanced by the sheer difficulty of fielding and maintaining zombies on every lane. This is not helped by the fact that the Crazy class lacks Amphibious cards. Only Electric Boogaloo, Impfinity, Immorticia, and Super Brainz (the latter two can only get this via Mad Chemist) get reliable access to Amphibious minions, while Professor Brainstorm and Z-Mech have to rely on Imp-Throwing Gargantuar, Gargantuars' Feast and Eureka. Rustbolt, should he be given Zombot's Wrath via Mad Chemist, however, has absolutely no way of achieving double damage if there are water lanes. Therefore, it should be assumed that this secondary effect would never come into effect, and the player should not try to fully commit to making it work. The player's best bet for the task however would be Impfinity: not only does his signature superpower allow for potential Amphibious zombies early on, his abundant supply of cheap Sneaky Imps could allow the player to swarm the battlefield quickly. Against Like Bungee Plumber, this card would be used to either remove a block, weaken a plant or plant hero, or is used to deal the finishing blow on the plant hero. Hence, any strategy that is against Bungee Plumber would also apply to Zombot's Wrath. Just ensure that there is at least one open lane to prevent the damage output from being doubled. Gallery Zombot_Wrath_new_statistics.png|Statistics ZomWrath.png|Card Trivia *It and Gargantuars' Feast are the only cards to feature Dr. Zomboss. **Coincidentally, both of them are tricks from the Crazy class. **They are also both Gargantuar tricks. *If one looks at Dr. Zomboss while this trick is being played, he presses a red button and pulls a red lever in order to activate the Zombot's attack. *The fireball it fires is a reference to the fireball that the original Zombot fires in Plants vs. Zombies. **However, it only fires fireballs, instead of both fireballs and iceballs, unlike the boss from Plants vs. Zombies. Category:Zombie tricks Category:Zombie cards Category:Premium tricks Category:Premium cards Category:Rare tricks Category:Rare cards Category:Crazy tricks Category:Crazy cards Category:Science tricks Category:Gargantuar tricks Category:Science cards